Hopeless
by Myushi
Summary: Un petit oneshot consacré à Tezuka et Fuji, dans une romance débutée par un souvenir qui conduit à pari. Mais quel pari ! Et que va t'il en résulter ? A vous de le découvrir !


**Titre :** Hopeless  
**Auteur :** Myushi  
**Série :** Prince of Tennis  
**Personnages :** Tezuka x Fuji  
**Genre :** Romance - Shonen Aï  
**Disclamer :** Pour Val ! Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (et heureusement TT, trop fatiguant à bouger sans arrêt). C'est aussi ma première fic sur ce manga, alors soyez indulgent si les persos ne sont pas vraiment conforment à la réalité ! Onegaï TT  
_Pensée_

**Hopeless  
Oneshot**

**Flash Back**

- Ne nii-san ! Tu crois qu'un jour je pourrais arriver plus loin. »  
- Plus loin ? Loin de quoi ? »  
- Mais plus loin que l'imagination peut nous emmener. »  
- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Fuji… On ne peut pas aller plus que les capacités que ton corps te laisse. »  
- Tu as tord nii-san… Je suis certain qu'un jour, j'irais plus loin que le rêve. Je ferais un miracle ! Tu verras ! »

**Fin du Flash Back**

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage de l'enfant. Âgé d'à peine six ans, il fixait son grand frère, traînant une raquette trop grande pour lui, mais qu'il maniait parfaitement. On disait de lui, qu'il était un géni du tennis, lui, ne voyait que le jeu et l'amusement à faire ce sport. Partageant des moments avec son frère, comme d'autres le feraient devant un jeu vidéo. C'était juste une activité fraternelle, et rien d'autre. Mais l'enfant finit par grandir et le réveil ne fut pas celui escompté. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il gardait ses rêves et sa passion. L'espoir était une chose qui donnait de l'énergie de cent hommes à quiconque le saisissait… Il avait finit par entrer dans une équipe dans laquelle il se plaisait, connaissant des moments de joies, de bonheurs… Chagrins et pleurs, rires et euphories. Mais surtout la véritable amitié. Et un secret nommé amour…

Le dimanche, jour de repos et de calme pour tout le monde. Ou presque. Ce n'était pas le cas pour deux jeunes gens qui avaient décidés de se donner rendez-vous, la veille, à la sortie de la ville, loin des personnes connues ou inconnues. Une sorte de rendez-vous à deux, mais qui avait un autre but. Pourquoi ? Un entraînement bien entendu. Ces deux jeunes gens avaient une rencontre le lundi suivant ce dimanche, et avait fait un pari fou de gagner ces matchs en moins de deux sets. Pari vraiment hors d'atteinte, si on considérait leurs adversaires, mais c'était justement cela qui les motivait. C'est pour cela, en ce jour de repos, on put voir un étrange couple arrivé sur un terrain de tennis désinfecté, un souriant comme jamais et l'autre, réajustant une paire de lunettes avec un sérieux qui ne changeait pas. Ils faisaient vraiment opposés quand on les regardait… vraiment. Enfin, le sujet n'était pas là, comme le faisait remarquer le plus strict des deux, puisque déjà il retirait veste et pantalon de jogging, pour finalement attraper sa raquette et aller se positionner sur un côté du terrain. Et cela avec un sérieux… bah un sérieux qui amusa son ami et partenaire.

- Tezuka ! Nous venons à peine d'arriver. Nous n'allons pas nous mettre au travail tout de suite. » Souligna t'il avec une mine faussement boudeuse.  
- Fuji, nous sommes là pour nous entraîner par pour bavasser ou bailler aux corneilles. Dois-je te le rappeler ? »  
- Non, non… Moi qui pensais te voir te dérider une micro seconde ! Enfin, allez, au boulot ! On va voir ce que tu vaux avec une raquette ! »

Et le tout dit avec le sourire. Bon, il venait d'ouvertement défier son ami, mais mettre un peu de piquant dans un match est toujours plus intéressant. Et puis, même si cela n'était qu'un entraînement, Fuji était plus que motivé à faire ce match contre Tezuka. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas put se mesurer l'un contre l'autre. De nouveau encore plus motivé, il se mit en tenue en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire 'ouf' et se retrouva sur le terrain, en position, laissant l'honneur à son aîné de commencer. Après tout, ce service, il allait très vite le reprendre. A cette pensée, il jeta un regard à son capitaine, avant de commencer ce match destiné à leur faire gagné ce pari de l'impossible.

**------**

**La veille, le samedi soir**

Fuji était sur son lit, fixant le plafond, étrangement pensif, alors qu'il lançait une balle en l'air et la rattrapait avec réflexe et surtout des gestes répétés. Il se sentait étrangement euphorique, pourtant, le sourire qu'il affichait à longueur de temps n'était plus là. Fuji semblait vraiment dans un autre univers. Un univers bien à lui, re-songeant à des scènes gravées à jamais en son sein. Finalement ça lui ramena le sourire alors que la balle se figea dans sa main et qu'il la fixa, éblouit par la lumière artificielle de sa chambre. Il tourna son poignet sur lui-même avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté et fixer le cadran de son réveil, souriant que plus…

_C'est demain le rendez-vous. C'est étrange, j'ai hâte, mais j'appréhende en même temps. Je dois dire que j'attendais ça depuis un moment. Pourtant, ce n'est rien que pour un entraînement !_

Fuji soupira comme dépité du fait que la raison de ce rendez-vous secret ne soit qu'un entraînement, mais très vite sa bonne humeur lui revint, alors qu'il se redressait et envoyait sa balle rejoindre un sac de sport prêt depuis trois heures déjà.

- Allez ! Ce n'est pas le moment de t'encombrer l'esprit Fuji. Lundi on a un match important et un challenge à remporter. Alors une bonne douche et une nuit de sommeil. Pas besoin de penser à demain… Arrivera ce qui devra arriver ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le châtain s'était levé et avait quitté sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain… Avec la tête pleine de tennis et d'un pari un peu farfelue dont… Il devait l'avouer, il était totalement responsable. Une sorte de promesse à un souvenir qu'il s'était promis de réaliser.

**------**

L'entraînement dura un certain temps, chacun donna le meilleur de lui même, cherchant à développer des techniques pourtant parfaitement maîtrisées. On voyait bien que les deux s'amusaient bien. Ca se sentait. Même si ça se voyait plus sur un que l'autre. Mais en y regardant de plus prêt on pouvait voir la même étincelle dans chacun des regards présents. Deux personnalités pourtant une même passion. Passion qui arriva à sa fin quand au bout ou à bout, un châtain tomba à genoux, en sueur, souriant toujours.

- Stop ! On finit là ! Une pause ou je ne réponds plus de mon corps jusqu'à demain ! »  
- Hm… d'accord ! »

Tezuka quitta sans attendre le terrain pour rejoindre son sac et attraper une serviette. Fuji ne bougea pas, il regarda la silhouette s'éloigner, souriant comme jamais. Finalement, il avait vraiment de la chance. Tezuka n'était pas homme à accepter ce genre de défi normalement Mais pourtant, il était entré dans son jeu sans même hésiter. Il avait relevé le défi, s'alliant à lui, au lieu de le remettre à sa place et de cesser ce genre d'enfantillage. Fuji devait avouer que cela l'avait réellement surpris. Mais une agréable surprise. Etrangement, il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre. Il imposa sa main sur sa poitrine, alors qu'il se sentait confus… bizarrement confus… Trop confus. Il secoua la tête à cette idée et se leva avec une nouvelle énergie pour aller rejoindre son sac et surtout sa serviette qu'il posa sur son visage avant de se le frotter pour remettre quelques idées en place. Il en avait besoin !

Le brun avait assisté l'air de rien à toute la scène. Il trouvait que Fuji agissait étrangement depuis un certain temps. Il était plus pensif, moins concentré. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Et c'était justement pour cela qu'il avait accepté ce pari stupide, trouvant que l'occasion était parfaite pour faire parler Fuji sans pour autant le pousser dans ses retranchements. Non pas que ça le dérangeait, mais déjà jouer les conseillers l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais en plus devoir argumenter pour avoir quelques informations, là, il fallait pousser. Alors il avait saisit cette opportunité et s'était retrouvé en un tête-à-tête loin d'être romantique à jouer avec le petit géni. Tezuka grogna quand il songea à une donnée romantique avant de remettre ses lunettes en place sur nez. Franchement, pourquoi il se prenait toujours la tête pour ce genre de chose. Il était capitaine, pas nounou à moral.

- Fuji ! » L'interpella le fixa, grand sourire aux lèvres, tête légèrement penchée.  
- Oui ? » Le brun manqua de se passer la main sur le visage avant de reprendre.  
- J'aimerais savoir si quelque chose de particulier te tracassait ? »  
- Me tracasser ? Bah non… Tout va bien ! »

Fuji eut un sourire comme pour argumenter sa prise de parole avant de fixer plus en profondeur Tezuka. C'était bizarre comme question tout de même. Surtout quand on connaissait le dit poseur de question. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Ou alors il ne s'appelait plus Fuji. Enfin bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre. C'est pour cela qu'il se rapprocha de son capitaine et posa sa main sur le front de ce dernier, prenant un air faussement inquiet.

- Par contre, toi, ça ne va pas très bien ! Tu nous fais une poussée d'humanité aiguë. Attention, ça peut être dangereux pour ta santé ! »

Dire qu'une veine pulsante, signification d'agacement, avait naquit sur sa tempe droite n'était que la stricte vérité. Il faut dire qu'il faisait un effort de jouer la nounou bienfaitrice de moral et on venait de lui renvoyer son effort en pleine figure. Il allait le massacrer. Enfin, non, tout de même pas. Il se contenta de retirer la main de son front et le fixer avec une froideur qui prévint Fuji de la température ambiante. Un oops aurait été de mise, si le châtain ne se demandait pas le pourquoi de tout ça. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans la nature de Tezuka que d'agir de la sorte. Soit il était malade, soit il avait manqué quelque chose dans ce rendez-vous … Un rendez-vous amoureux ? L'idée l'amusa qu'un instant car son capitaine venait de prendre la parole pour le ramener à la réalité, un peu brusquement si vous voulez son avis.

- Cesse de faire l'idiot ! Ces derniers temps, tu manques de concentration. Tu sembles être tracassé par quelque chose. Même si tu prétends le contraire ou tu fais en sorte que cela ne se voit pas ! »  
- Quelque chose qui me tracasse ? » Il le regarda un peu surpris. « Voilà une étrange question. Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Ca va parfaitement bien. Par contre, demain, fais en sorte de gagner le pari et tu verras, tout retourna dans la normale ! Si tenté je n'avais pas été normal les autres jour ! »

Tezuka passa sa main sur le visage, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout cela sonnait faux. Si bien qu'il remit encore une fois ses lunettes en place et fixa Fuji avec un sérieux dérangeant…

- Fuji ! » Il cria presque en citant son prénom. « Je ne suis pas dupe. Nous nous connaissons depuis un certain temps et… »  
- Et tu te montes la tête pour rien. » Le coupa t'il assez vivement. « Mais il est vrai que quelque chose me tracassait. Cependant, je dois avouer que mon passé ces derniers temps me hante bien. Mais il sera sans effet après le match de demain. » Fuji vit bien le regard de Tezuka. C'est pour cela qu'il continua. « Un enfant a juste à prouver à un grand frère que l'esprit peut aller plus loin que le corps… Quand sans l'espoir en un rêve éphémère, on ne peut pas se surpasser. »

Il se mit à rire, perdant le sérieux qui était venu l'habiter le temps d'un instant. Il prit alors sa bouteille d'eau, s'éloignant de cette façon de Tezuka intentionnellement. Après tout, il n'avait pas tout dit. Il gardait un secret précieux qui ne pouvait être révélé. Mais ça, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il ne connaissait pas les réactions de son capitaine pour cela. En fait, il ne voulait même pas le savoir. Il préférait rester dans une illusion sans espoir que dans une réalité douloureuse. Ce devait être idiot, mais c'était ainsi. Alors imaginez sa surprise quand il sentit un bras le saisir par le torse et l'entraîner contre un autre torse. Il sentit comme si le monde venait de subitement s'arrêter. Comme si un vœu ancien venait d'être réalisé. Il n'osa pas bouger, priant pour que ce ne soit pas encore un effet de son imagination. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, si il se référait à la voix qui résonnait derrière lui…

- Idiot ! Tu as d'étranges idées dans ton crâne pour un petit géni. Je comprends mieux à présent ce pari stupide ! »  
- Stupide ? Mais il n'avait rien de stupide ! » S'agita Fuji qui fit face à son capitaine. « Et je te signale que… »

Il n'eut guère le temps de terminer, puisqu'un baiser l'empêcha tout bonnement de parler. Il cligna des yeux, surpris par le geste. Alors là, c'était certain, Tezuka était malade. Vraiment malade. Ou alors c'était lui et il avait une sacrée poussée de fièvre qui lui faisait imaginé de sacrés délires. Dans les deux cas, c'était plaisant. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça. Son secret était entrain de devenir de polichinelle. Et ça avait quelque chose d'euphorisant. Mais toute chose ayant une faim, les bonnes comme les moins bonnes, il s'écarta et fixa son aîné.

- Tezuka ? Que… enfin ? Tu es malade ? » Requête faite avec un sourire qui trahissait un peu trop sa joie.  
- On m'a dit un jour que pour faire taire quelqu'un de trop bruyant, le baiser est la meilleure chose. Ou alors je l'ai lu ? Je ne sais plus trop ! »

Fuji sentit comme une sorte de colère monter en lui avant de finalement reprendre son sourire et incliner la tête.

- Hm… la prochaine fois, essaie de le demander ! Ce n'est pas prouvé, mais c'est un bon moyen ! » Vexé ? mais non, juste un peu trop déboussolé sur le coup.  
- Mais si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais pas pu t'embrasser ! »

Bon, là, c'était officiel, Tezuka était gravement malade. Une insolation ? Non, il n'y avait pas assez de soleil pour cela. Alors c'était une farce pour le punir de ce pari ? Non… Impossible. Il ignorait tout de son jardin secret. Fuji songea qu'il devait peut-être encore dormir mais une serviette envoyée sur son visage lui fit comprendre que non.

- Allez ! Assez rêvassé ! Et ne fais pas cette tête là. Ou je te fais perdre ce pari. »  
- Mais… » Soupirant, il abandonna sa réflexion pour perdre sa raquette. « Ok, mais si je te met un set en trois minutes, tu me dis le pourquoi de tout ça ! »  
- Ok… En trois minutes ! »

Tezuka venait encore d'accepter un pari stupide. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Voir Fuji redevenir lui-même était ce qu'il voulait. Il attrapa donc sa raquette et se dirigea vers le terrain. Fuji l'imita. Tous deux motivés, le match débuta. Et l'impensable se produisit. Si Trois minutes peuvent être courtes parfois, là, elles parurent longues en ce moment précis. Mais le set arriva à sa fin. Vainqueur ? Fuji avec un service et une agilité hors norme. Mais également Tezuka qui sourit étrangement. Chose rare venant de sa part. Il avait peut-être envi de dire le pourquoi de tout cela. Mais comme pour faire taire un certain châtain, il avait décidé de prendre un moyen détourné avant de prendre la parole. D'ailleurs, il vit le dit châtain venir vers lui, d'un pas assuré, deux serviettes à la main. Assez rapidement, il avait tout récupéré. Assez rapidement, il s'était figé. Cela avait quelque chose de comique. Mais le brun resta sérieux et se contenta d'écouter en attrapant sa serviette.

- J'ai gagné ! Alors expliques toi maintenant ! Pourquoi agir de la sorte ? »

Une main se leva et ébouriffa une chevelure, un rire s'évada en même temps alors qu'un regard se faisait plus transperçant, tandis qu'une voix s'exprimait avec un certain amusement.

- Vraiment, pour un petit géni, tu poses des questions idiotes. Réfléchit ! Pourquoi on embrasse une personne ? On s'inquiète pour elle ? Enfin on accepte de faire des paris idiots au nom d'un rêve d'enfant surréaliste ? »  
- Bah euh... » Fuji inclina la tête sur le côté. « De la part de n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais dit par amour ! Mais de toi… j'hésite ! »  
- Fuji… » Grogna le brun avec une veine pulsante à la tempe droite. « Tu te crois amusant peut-être ? »  
- Oui… assez ! Mais tu as commencé le jeu, je te rappelle ! Ca fait un point partout. Donc que dis-tu d'une balle de match ? »  
- Ce que j'en dis ? » Tezuka le saisit à ces mots par le poignet, l'attira à lui. « Qu'on va réaliser ton rêve d'enfant et gagner ce pari. Et ça aussi… »

Il l'embrassa avec contrôle, mais tendresse. Un vrai baiser, alors que Fuji avait du mal à retenir les battements de son cœur… Il se moquait de ce pari à ce moment précis, mais se jura de le gagner quand même, alors qu'un sourire loin d'être habituel se dessina sur son visage. Une chose était certaine, il ne s'attendait pas à que ce dimanche se termine ainsi… Non vraiment pas. Même si au fond, il l'avait un peu rêvé. Mais cela, était un secret !

**------**

- Vous entendez bien ! C'est incroyable. Un exploit jamais vu encore. Il l'a fait ! En deux sets, il a gagné en deux sets. Ce n'est vraiment pas croyable !

Fuji se tourna, épuisé, vers Tezuka et lui fit un signe du pouce, positif, lui renvoyant la balle. Un message, bien entendu. L'air de dire, fais-en autant. La réaction de Tezuka fut surprenante pour le reste de l'équipe mais en rien déroutant. Il y avait même eut certains paris entre eux à savoir quand cela arriverait enfin. Mais tout le monde tut cette découverte. Le capitaine se leva juste et alla rejoindre le terrain alors qu'on annonçait sa rencontre. Il fixa un instant Fuji et entama son match avec la ferme intention d'en faire autant… Et cela, avec un sourire étrange sur le visage…

**------**

**Flash Back**

- Ne nii-san ! Tu crois qu'un jour je pourrais arriver plus loin. »  
- Plus loin ? Loin de quoi ? »  
- Mais plus loin que l'imagination peut nous emmener. »  
- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Fuji… On ne peut pas aller plus que les capacités que ton corps te laisse. »  
- Tu as tord nii-san… Je suis certain qu'un jour, j'irais plus loin que le rêve. Je ferais un miracle ! Tu verras ! »

**Fin du Flash Back**

On dit que l'espoir est le moteur de la vie. Mais sans espoir, où va t'on alors ? Un petit garçon avait trouvé la solution. Croire en l'impossible et aller plus loin que ses limites. Mais où sont les limites quand même l'impossible reste possible ? Là est toute la question ! La réponse ? … Là où votre cœur ne plus avancer c'est ici que se trouve la limite… Un enfant me l'a soufflé au creux de mon oreille, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça…

_Fin_


End file.
